It has been found that the conventional extension socket has the following drawbacks:
1. The plug can be inserted only in a single side of the extension socket thereby making it inconvenient to connect the plug with the socket.
2. As only one side of the extension socket can be connected with the plug, the extension socket will be possessed of a relatively large size hence rendering it difficult to be stowed and transported.
3. The extension socket cannot be used as a switch.
4. The conducting plate of the extension socket is in point contact with the prong of the plug thus causing it unable to engage with the plug firmly after used for a certain period of time.
5. The extension socket does not have a pulse absorber and may be damaged by the transient current.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved extension socket which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.